monster_island_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zilla
Zilla is a character in Monster Island Series. Personality Most of Zilla's personality is based on his jealously over Minilla. He dreams of being the future King of the Monsters, even going as far as thinking about plans to kill Minilla. He is also very respectful to his step-dad, Godzilla, hoping that he will change his mind about who will become the future King of the Monsters. He also has a British accent, and is some-what friends with Godzilla's friends (Rodan, Jet Jaguar, etc.). History Early Life A few years before Jirass married Godzilla, she married and had a child with the very first of Zilla's kind. After his father was killed by missles, and his mother left him, he was alone for a while until Godzilla adopted him. Zilla was good friends with Minilla until Godzilla made the decision that Minilla would become the King of the Monsters. As a result, Zilla grew hatred for Minilla, and stopped playing with him. Season 1 Zilla was first seen in episode 3, when he was trying to convince Godzilla to make him the future King of the Monsters. Zilla then got into a short fight with Minilla, until Jet Jaguar interrupted them to tell Godzilla that the Monsters of Evil were spotted and going to attack them. At the end of the battle, when Godzilla was disappointed that Minilla was captured, Zilla offered to Godzilla that he could replace Minilla, resulting in Godzilla yelling at Zilla, and Zilla leaving Monster Island. Before Godzilla started searching for Minilla, he tried to convince Zilla to come back to Monster Island over the phone. Zilla refused, causing Godzilla to travel to the island Zilla was on. Before Godzilla arrived, Zilla, who was bored, went exploring around the island when he found M.U.T.O.. After finding out that Zilla was some-what related to Godzilla, M.U.T.O. tried to kill Zilla. When Godzilla arrived, he found M.U.T.O. attacking Zilla. Godzilla then got into an argument with M.U.T.O., resulting in a short fight. After the fight, Godzilla convinces Zilla to return to Monster Island. After returning to Monster Island, Zilla received a phone call from Godzilla, telling him that he was in charge of Monster Island until he returned. Zilla also fought against Keizer Ghidorah during the Monsters of Evil's surprise attack, but failed. Zilla was then taken to the Monsters of Evil base along with the other Monster Island Buddies, but managed to escape. After returning home, he sees that Godzilla had returned to check on his friends (only to find that they are missing), resulting in him telling Godzilla what had happened. Zilla then joined Godzilla and MechaGodzilla as they search for the Monsters of Evil base. During the journey, M.U.T.O. ambushes the three, resulting in Zilla being captured again. Zilla is then put into the Monsters of Evil's prison until he is rescued by Godzilla and MechaGodzilla, along with Minilla and all of their friends. After Godzilla tells all of the Monster Island Buddies about the Monsters of Evil's new plan to take them down, Zilla is given permission by Godzilla to join the battle, causing Minilla to become jealous. During the battle, Godzilla learns to accept Zilla, as he saves him from M.U.T.O., and teams up with him to fight SpaceGodzilla. Family Most of Zilla's family are not blood-relatives of him. Godzilla, Minilla, SpaceGodzilla, Biollante, and Gojira are all members of his adoptive family. His real family includes Jirass and his father. Trivia *Zilla loves watching Godzilla: The Series. He also likes watching Godzilla (1998), but always cries at the end part. *Zilla's favorite video game is Godzilla The Series: Monster Wars on GameBoy Color. *Zilla often comes up with plans to kill Minilla in his head. He mostly writes down his plans on paper, and then hides then in a special place in his closet. *Zilla is not actually a member of the Gojira species, since he is not blood-related to Godzilla. Category:Characters Category:Monster Island Buddies Category:Male Characters